Resirection sun
by bellaxxxdiva
Summary: FIRST FANFIC ! please read i suck at summaries. Renesmee and Jacob are happpily married with their child isabella. Edward and Bella have never been happier with each other and their new born.but happens when evil and darkness comes their way.follow the Cullens into the troublesome time for them...but mostly with the star-cross lover Edward and Bella. e/b story


Chapter one: Surprisingly Impossible

Bella pov:

It's been 5 months since the incident.5 months since Amari was born.5 months since I hurt Edward….not like he hurt me with Tanya but yea. we were at peace now…all I hope is that it could stay this way…

_Knock. Knock_

"Bella can you please get the door it's probably Renesmee. I'll go check on Amari in her room.", Edward assured

"Ok, if she awakens just call me", I said

"Alright, love." he said while giving me a kiss

I left him while he checked on _our _daughter while I get the door. When I opened it there stood Tanya and a brunette girl probably my human age. It was kind've strange because she had the same hair color as Edward.

"What do you want and who might this be", I said while smiling at the girl

"This is my daughter Samouri", Tanya replied

"Okay, how may I help you? I'm kind've busy at the moment", I said

"I just wanted to show samouri who her father is", she hissed

"What!", I yelled in disbelieve

That's when I heard my baby ,I just woke my baby.

"Damn it,come in sit down I'll get edward.", I assured

"okay and thank you", she said

I let them into the living room so they can wait for Edward. I left to go check on my baby. I heard Edward calming her down from our bedroom. Once I got into the room I took her into my gave m a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?", he asked

"Tanya's here with a girl who's about I don't know probably 19 and she's saying its yours", I said

"When did you start listening to Tanya?", he asked

"She seemed convincing to me.", I mumbled

"Come on we're going to figure out this whole thing. Shall we." he suggested

"Fine"

He tried to put his arm around amari and I but I shrugged it off. As we walked into the living room, Tanya and samouri, were right where I left them on the small couch. Therefore, Edward and I made our way to the love seat.

"Hello, Edward", she greeted

"Hi Tanya", he replied

"Who is this little one?" Tanya said while looking at Amari

"This is Amari Jane Cullen our new daughter."

"Aww, can I hold her."Samouri asked

"Actrully,I am going to feed her."I said

"Oh", she said with disgust

I eyed her as if she was crazy. Like I would ever let her hold my baby.

"So who is this Tanya?", he said while I sat back down while giving Amari her bottle.

"This is samouri my daughter….your daughter", she said

"How is this possible", he asked

"I think you know how that is possible.", samouri said

"I'm sorry but I think he wasn't talking to you.", I said

"Well I was talking to him"

"Look I don't know who you are or who you are talking to. But you better be lucky that there's a baby in my arms.", I warned

"Bella calm down", he cooed

"Mom, your right she is irritating"

"Edward I'll be back", I assured

I left because Amari had fallen back to sleep and I did not want them to wake her after I put her in the crib. I put on a pair of jeans, a blue long sleeve t-shirt, and some sneakers just in case a fight breaks out.

I walked back into the room they were already talking. Samouri and I made eye contact.

"Hey, what you talking about?"

"We were talking about Samurai's life, Love.", he answered

"Oh, Edward can you call Renesmee to see if she's coming or not?", I asked

"Can you do it?", Samouri said harshly

"Shut up,…can you?"

"Yeah, I will do it in a couple of minutes", he assured

"ok,I'm going to go hunting for a while",I said while kissing him softly

"Mind if I tagged along", she asked while standing up

"Yes I actually do mind I would like to go by myself"

"Oh, that's okay _Belinda_"

That did it I punched her strait on her nose and started to scratch her and beating her up until Edward pulled me off of her…..and helped her up.

"Are you alright", Edward asked her

"Yes, thank you", she assured

"Bella what is wrong with you?", he sneered

"She's what's wrong with me edward",I growled

"Leave, stay away from my daughter''

I gasped. I cannot believe he just said that to me. i looked at him with wary eyes.

"Okay", I said while walking to the bedroom to get Amari and her baby bag.

" can keep her here with me'', he said

"How about no this is my daughter and how about you stay with your _new _daughter", I hissed

"What-"

However, I already started to run. It didn't take long to get to the main house. Once I opened the door, Alice was waiting for me with renesmee at her side.

"Mom what happened'', she said frantically

"Your dad has a new child", I spat

"Bella I don't think that's true-"

"Don't tell me it's not true! I saw the girl with my own eyes!", I hissed.

"Mom, I don't believe that…either", she said while looking towards the ground

"She's older than me. She was born nine years before me."

Alice gasped.

"Alice, what's wrong?, I asked but she didn't answered

"They're coming…Edward, Tanya, and samouri."

"Now?"

"Yes, rensemee watch your back se might try to fight you okay", she warned

"oh, I could probably be able to take her down.", she challenged

"Where are the others?", I asked

"Carlisle and Esme are in brazil visiting noel, Emmett and Rosalie went hunting in Canada, jasper is also hunting, oh and Jacob and Isabella are probably on their way back from la push", Alice explained

"oh when will they be back?"

She looked away from me. "They're here", she said

The three of them came inside gracefully they lined up in a horizontal line in front of us.

"hello,…dad" renesmee greeted

"hey, sweetie how are you?", he asked

"fine"

"Hello edward, tanya,…samouri", Alice greeted  
"how does she know my name" samori asked

"she can see the future", renesmee answered

"I wasn't talking to you"

"but,I was talking to you", renesmee snapped back

"Renesmee apologize to her", Edward said

"No''

Just then Jacob came in with Isabella on his back.

"hey,…what's going on. Tanya what are you doing here?", he asked

"Nothing Jake."

"Mommy!", Isabella yelled with joy  
"hi sweetie. Can you take daddy upstairs and show him the surprise you got for him."

"Okay, come on daddy.", she said while tugging on his hand

"Okay let's go"


End file.
